How to save a story
by Nana Loup
Summary: Hadley loves writing FanFictions. In her best story, she changed the world of Harry Potter. Harry Potter is in Slytherin, Hermione has a relationship with Draco Malfoy and at the end, the Death Eathers win. But suddenly, she finds herself in her FanFiction. Her task now? Saving the story. How? No idea.
1. Prologue

**HOW TO SAVE A STORY**

**Prologue**

_"You're a Death Eater," Hermione says. It's no assumption, it's a declaration._  
><em> Draco, who still raises his wand, looks fierce. "Good job, Granger. You are very clever."<em>  
><em> "Draco ..."<em>  
><em> "Silence! You dirty mudblood. What gave you the certainty that I loved you?"<em>  
><em> Hermione don't know what to say. It's kind of<em>

"Had? Hurry up; we don't want to be too late!" I hear the voice of my best friend Shauna, and I roll my eyes.

"Just a second, Shauna, I want to finish my story today."

She grumbles. "Hadley, we want to go to the party today. The party is unique. Your story isn't. You can continue writing later!"

"The last chapter!"

I hear her steps at the stairs. Seconds later, she stands in my room and crosses her arms. "Hurry up."

I roll my eyes again. "I'll come later, okay? Go and have fun, I'll be there when I'm finished the last chapter."

"Okay." Shauna takes her bag and leaves my room. A few seconds later, I hear the door. She's gone.

* * *

><p>I look at my notebook. This is the last chapter of my first and best fanfiction. And today, I will finish it.<p>

The story is about Harry Potter … well, it's logical. I love Harry Potter, the story, the characters … who doesn't?

But I changed the whole story. In my fanfiction, the Sorting Hat put him into Slytherin.

The protagonist's name is Megan and she's in Gryffindor. She tells the story and Harry is her biggest enemy.

In the story, Harry goes to the dark side and at the end; he kills most of the people who are his friends in the real book.

And in my fanfiction, Hermione has no relationship with Ron. She has a relationship with Draco, but at the end of the story, Draco says, that he just used her the whole time.

My readers like the story, and one reader particularly. She is an anonymously person who names "MagicalIdea". I know, it's a very … special name.

She is always the first person who comments a new chapter. It's kind of creepy, I think. She reads very, very fast.

* * *

><p>I shake my head and continue writing. I want to finish my story now!<p>

Half an hour later, I upload the chapter and wait for MagicalIdea's review. Her review usually comes after five minutes.

While waiting, I take out some nice clothes. When I go to the party, I don't want to wear tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt.

After this, I check my reviews. As I said, MagicalIdea wrote a review.

_Nice, Hadley._  
><em> This is a nice end, I think, it's really good. Not every story needs a happy ending.<em>  
><em> But I have a question. What would you do, if you are your protagonist Megan? Would you do the same?<em>  
><em> However, keep on writing. See you later.<em>  
><em> MagicalIdea<em>

I furrow my brow. _What would you do, if you are your protagonist Megan?_ What a question!

I shake my head and take my notebook where I wrote down every idea, the whole fanfiction, is inside this little book.

I open the front cover.

Suddenly, I hear something crack. I turn around and then, I lose the floor under my feet. Everything turns and the colors change into black, white, blue … grey …

With a bold bang, I land on something hard. Like wood or a stone.

"Granger, Hermione!"

_Granger, Hermione?_ What the hell …?

Two feet next to my head move away. I raise my head up and look at my environment. Where I am?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Gryffindor?_ I'm in Hogwarts, or not?

"Gurger, Hadley!"

I stand up. That's my name. Am I dreaming? Or … no, am I dead?

"Gurger, Hadley!" Is it Professor McGonagall?

I turn around. Oh my god. There's Professor McGonagall … what the hell is happening?

"Gurger, Hadley!"

Conservative, I go to Professor McGonagall. She has the Sorting Hat and look at me … well; she's maybe a bit peeved.

I sit down and Professor McGonagall takes the hat on my head.

"Hello, little girl."

I smile. In my fanfiction, the Sorting Hat said this to my OC Megan.

"Mhm, you're very rude and in your head, there are lots of very mad ideas."

But I'm not Megan, am I?

"I really miss your social intelligence. Where's your compassion, young lady?"

Eh … I'm sorry, but I haven't got any compassion.

"Yeah, I can see it. Slytherin would be very good for you."

In my fanfiction, the hat said it to Megan. But Megan told him, that she'll NEVER sit down at the Slytherin table.

Would I?

"It's your ruling, Hadley," the hat whispers.

Moment. MOMENT! What's the situation? I'm suddenly at HOGWARTS, the Sorting Hat tell me the same things the told my OC Megan and I think about my house?

What I'm doing here?

Why I'm here?

"Yeah, Hadley, this is the only one question, isn't it?"

Hat? Do you know ANYTHING?

"Yes, I do. SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello. I'm sorry for the late update, but I had some problems with Beta Readers and no time, but now I have a great Beta, imshadowhunterdemigoddivergen, and the time to upload this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I sit down at the Slytherin table a bit depressed. I mean, it IS depressing, if you suddenly drive into a world you only ever dreamed of but … you don't know how and why. And the Sorting Hat (_The! Sorting! Hat!_) knows something about the reason but he doesn't even tell you. He just tells you that you're a rude person. Thanks a lot.

"Hey, who are you? Should I know you?" someone asks me.  
>I turn around and look in the face of Draco Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy. Oh my god.<br>"Hello? Can you hear me?" He waggles with his hand in front of my face.  
>"Oh" I shake my head. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"<br>He rolls his eyes. "Should I know you?"  
>"Er …" What was Megan's blood?<br>Wait a moment … are Megan's parents MY parents now?!  
>"Um, pureblood. My name is Hadley Gurger. And you are Draco Malfoy, I think."<br>He smiles superiorly. "Yes, I am. But … Gurger? I never heard about that family before."  
>Megan … Megan … Megan …<br>"My parents are from America. Last year, we came to Great Britain."  
>"America?" He sounds surprised. "Interesting. Well, these two are Crabbe and Goyle."<br>Next to him, I can see Crabbe and Goyle. Oh no, not them!  
>I open my mouth to say "Hello", but McGonagall's voice says "Harry Potter!" and I turn my head quickly.<br>Now comes the true. Is this my fanfiction or is it the real book?  
>Practically everybody turns around when Harry goes to the Sorting Hat. Of course. He's famous.<br>"Harry Potter," Draco sneers,"The boy who lived."  
>I nod slowly and watch McGonagall, who puts the Sorting Hat on Harry's head.<br>I close my eyes. Merlin, I don't want to be in my story. PLEASE!  
>The time goes so slowly that I think that my watch stopped.<br>_No … no … please no …_  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<br>NO!  
>I see Draco smiling. "Harry Potter. A Slytherin. Very interesting."<br>"How many things do you think are interesting? A lot, or not?" My voice sounds a bit cynical, I think. But I'm allowed to talk to my further man in this way. I think … I'm in Slytherin.  
>He raises his eyebrows.<br>"I think, you are worthy. What do you think?" He holds out his hand.  
>Friendship with Draco Malfoy? Well, I don't know.<br>But … wait a moment. If I am in my story, I'm able to change the story, aren't I? I already changed the story, because I'm in Slytherin, right? Okay, let's go.  
>I shake his hand.<br>Okay, in my story, I did a jump in the time after the first two days in class one to class … I don't know. Maybe class four? I forgot it.  
>So, Harry is in Slytherin now. (And me too. ME TOO!) I have to change my story. No Draco and Hermione. No dark Harry (We exclude that he's in Slytherin, okay?) and … oh my god. Megan. She had a relationship with Fred Weasley! But I don't have to, have I? I hope not!<br>Okay, I have to save a story. My story. How to save the story? I don't know. But I think, I'll be able to do it … okay, no I'm not sure. Just a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Hadley Gurger?"<br>I give a start. Is it Snape?  
>I turn around slowly and there is Severus Snape. Oh Merlin, it's Snape! SNAPE!<br>"Hello, Professor Snape."  
>"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. Please follow me, Miss Gurger."<br>Snape turns around and goes. I have to be very fast to follow him.  
>Dumbledore? What does he want to ask me? Why I have to come to his office?<br>"Marshmallow," Snape says to the big statue. The stairs appear and we go upstairs.  
>Snape knocks at the door. "Professor Dumbledore? Miss Gurger is here."<br>"Come in!"  
>Snape opens the door and I go in. He closes the door behind me and I go slowly into Dumbledore's massive office.<br>"Hello, Miss Gurger. Sit down, please," Dumbledore says and I sit down.  
>He watches me. "You don't look like Megan."<br>I do not … wait, _what?_  
>"Umm … no."<br>Dumbledore smiles. "You want to know what's happening here, right?"  
>No, I don't want to.<br>"Yes?"  
>"No, you don't."<br>"No."  
>"Okay." Dumbledore takes a deep breath. "Hadley, at the moment, you are eleven years old. Can you feel the child inside of you?"<br>What a question.  
>"I don't know."<br>He nods. "In two days, we have a jump in time, where we go to your fourth year. Then, I answer a few of your questions. But one thing I have to tell you. Do you know, why you're here?"  
>"Maybe … I know, it sounds mad, but … maybe to change my story."<br>"Not to change you story. To save your story. You have to save Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, and so many others. And at least, you have to save yourself."  
>I play with my fingers. "But … how I can save the story?"<br>"Well, you're changing it right now. You changed it, when you talked to the Sorting Hat. Think about it, Hadley. But for now, good evening. See you in four years."  
>"Good evening, Professor."<p> 


End file.
